


Sea Monsters and Munge

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blurb, Fishing Trip, Moment in time, Small fic, crack one open with the boys, mentioned courtney miller, mentioned damien haas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Shayne and Reader wanted to take a break away from the hustle and bustle of filming on the campground for SMOSH Goes Camping.
Relationships: Shayne Topp & Reader





	Sea Monsters and Munge

**Author's Note:**

> I heckin enjoy writing Shayne x Reader friendship fics. It’s not so bad for a small blurb, if I do say so myself. I had to ask my best friend who she thought would be the most likely smosher to go on a fishing trip, so if Shayne doesn’t fit this...then...it’s her fault. Part of my prompt notebook series.

Fishing: the ages-old main sport of camping trips. A lot of people dream about fishing on a calm river in Canada. Floating on a boat, patiently waiting for a gill-breathing mouth to catch the hook. Crack open a cold one, maybe with the boys...or boy. Just one boy. 

”You’ve got some weird grey bug on your shoulder. Hold still.” Y/n quickly flicked the creature off of Shayne’s coat. “Okay, it’s gone. You can resume your fishing.”

The man nodded once and continued with his activities. The two were enjoying the peaceful serenity of the open waters until someone’s phone went off as a reminder of their time, needing to get back to shore. Y/n and Shayne both groaned in contempt. 

”I don’t wanna go back. Stupid unsightly schedule posted on every wall of every building in this campsite.” Y/n complained as she reeled her line back in. 

Shayne laid his fishing pole along the inner beam of the small boat, leaving room for his friends’ own pole. He went ahead and started the engine up, then proceeded to navigate them towards the shoreline. “Ya know, you could go again tomorrow night after they film the Board AF. I can guess someone that will be up for a nice venture out here.” 

Y/n caught Shayne’s smirk he was throwing over his shoulder at her, which she answered with a deadpan expression. “Yes, because Damien just  _ loves _ open water, right?”

Shayne turned to face her straight on, his smirk growing. “Damien? I was suggesting Courtney. She loves fishing.”

”I’m going to push you into the water and watch you choke on munge. Don’t test me.”

Shayne threw his head back and laughed. 


End file.
